Filth
by Seto Kaibaman
Summary: An outcast; a survivor. A monster; a misfit. Together, they might find solace.


Side by side beneath the desert dunes they lay, trapped and drowning in the dust, accompanied only by unyielding darkness. Unsure of where they were or how they arrived there, neither gave these questions much thought as they had long since lost all importance. All that mattered was that they were there, undisturbed, undefiled.

This reverie of completion was slowly strangled by the enclosing darkness that separated them. They clung to their hope, holding fast to ideas of purity long lost. The suffocating silence pressed in on them, surrounding them and filling their minds with whispers of hatred and exile until their fingertips slipped and they plunged into the depths, unable to reach the surface. They gorged on these dark little whispers until they overflowed with them, their souls a frenzy of desire to expunge these emotions, to vitiate this demon that clawed at their insides and burned their flesh with the lust for revenge.

They threw out their hands, reaching, searching for anything to hold, anything to tear them away from the weight of this madness. Their fingers touched, curled, grasped as they sought an anchor. He dragged her to him and to him she clung, broken fingernails digging into the muscled flesh of his arms. Through the dark they stared at one another, striking blue meeting muted violet, the deafening silence subsiding as their pain spoke volumes. In that instant, their escape became clear.

Their faces met with wanton fury as lips pressed and bruised and moved aside to allow for tongues to join the fight. Dry and dehydrated, they more scraped than slid, a sensation that was anything but pleasurable. A pale hand grasped a tanned cheek, the grooves and jagged lines of scar tissue rubbing beneath it. Driven into a furious mind devoid of passion, rags were torn away, tossed aside to be forgotten. White met white as hair was tugged and tangled, filthy and filled with lice.

The insanity built within them, growing more and more intense as grimy hands groped and squeezed and scratched at worn bodies, compounding in their genitals in a maddening throb that left him hard, her desperate. Her legs opened and invited, wrapping around his waist and begging, but rejection was harshly felt as he tore them away and shoved her back. She reached out again to take hold and be filled, but instead was struck, strangled, throat throbbing from a sudden fury neither had anticipated. He released her, twisted, threw her to her knees, large hands closing over her posterior, bruising the skin. And still she begged.

The erect phallus thrust through the puckered entryway into the narthex of her sphincter, pushing its way toward the anal sanctum. The inner walls closed around him, clinging to the hardened flesh and viciously rubbing as it retreated and returned again in rapid success, his skin rubbed raw with every visit. The rectal walls clung so tightly to his penis that they began to protrude from her anus as he withdrew, only to be forced back in as he thrust forward. It did not take long for the abused flesh to surrender and tear, eliciting animalistic cries and whinnies from the pale, bruised throat. While nothing but the pain assaulted her sensory system, he was shaken from the trance as he thought briefly of the loose fecal matter within her that must be slipping through the tears in her rectal walls, pouring the deadly bacteria of her bowels into her bloodstream. That very same blood coated his penis, stinging in the abrasions whilst making it slick enough to continue his task undeterred by unwelcome friction.

Fingers pressed further into thin flesh over bony hips, knees shredded on jagged stone, breath wheezed through cracked lips. No longer able to feel her arms, they collapsed beneath her. Her face met harshly with the ground with screams as silent puffs of dust and sand. It assaulted his throat and stung his eyes as he loomed behind her, his hips keeping with their sickening tempo.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

With each thrust, bodies melded with desperation until their separate existences were indecipherable. There was no he, no she - only pain and the insatiable lust to experience it. Together they reached for it, burrowing further and further into the depths of depravity to find the elusive meaning to the thoughts they could never form. The ground below them cracked as the pace became frantic, and they could see the truth lingering just below the surface. He pulled her to him as it flooded their minds, and on the brink of climax they were consumed by the ethereal blue essence of knowledge that hardened and froze them on that indefinite plateau. Unable to move, they were forced to watch as the earth crumbled around them and the hellbeasts rose from the ruins. Their eyes burned with the vision of it, but they could not look away. Hundreds, thousands, millions of them spilled through the cracks and ravaged the world.

They could feel everything; every sensation pounding through their bodies, vibrating through their very beings and shaking them to the core as they teetered on that edge of release, held captive.

The desperate calls of the damned and dying beat against their ears, their limbs held fast in place and leaving them unable to drown out the morose sounds of humanity's end. The cries, the screams, the wet _tear_ and _slosh_ of bodies being eviscerated as blood rained from a sky that burned with the blinding light of pure rage. And still beings of unimaginable grotesqueness poured from the dark nethers of the earth, a phantasmagorical parade marching toward utter debauchery and destruction.

A repugnant smell wafted across the expanse as everything began to rot, a rapid decomposition that consumed all that had once thrived. This surfeit of sensory assaults wreaked havoc upon their minds that shattered along with their reality, sending them plummeting over that final edge into the supreme relief of oblivion. Everything faded – the land, the people, and the horrific beasts that had risen in fury and laid waste to them all were swallowed into the vast expanse of inexistence.

At the end of it all, the two remained; he who had despised the world and she whom the world had despised. The shell encasing them fell away to expose their limpid and satisfied bodies, and fingers intertwined, the two disintegrated into the nothing.

* * *

**I labelled this angst/horror because this site is lame and doesn't have a "psychological" category.**

**Feedback is appreciated.  
**


End file.
